Cake or girls
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: How Oliver is cured from his cake-obsession.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Cake or girls**

**Oliver Oken is in the car with his dad.**

"Oliver, you may not like this, but we need to find a way to stop this love of cake you've got." says Oliver's dad.

"I'm not _**that **_crazy about cake." says Oliver.

"Yes, you are. There are other things you can like, Oliver." says Oliver's dad.

"Like what...?" says Oliver as he roll his eyes.

"Surfing, reading...girls." says Oliver's dad.

"Girls?" says Oliver.

"Don't tell me that you've never had a crush on a girl, Oliver." says Oliver's dad.

"Of course I've had a crush on a girl or two, but girls don't like me. Unless you count Lilly and Miley, who are my friends." says Oliver.

"Miley and Lillian like you just fine when you're being yourself, why wouldn't other girls feel the same?" says Oliver's dad.

"Other girls think I'm a loser and a wimp." says Oliver in a sad voice.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Oliver." says Oliver's dad.

"It is! Miley and Lilly are the only girls at school who even talk to me in a friendly way." says Oliver.

"One day girls are going to see what a good guy you are and then...you might have thousands of girls who wants to go out with you." says Oliver's dad with a smile.

"Like that would ever happen..." says Oliver.

"Okey, here we are." says Oliver's dad as they arrive at the hospital.

"Dad!" says Oliver.

"Come on, Oliver. It's nothing to be afraid of. It's just therapy to stop you from being so cake-crazy. If you eat too much cake you'll get fat. Is that what you want?" says Oliver's dad.

"Fat..? Of course not! I just don't like the hospital." says Oliver.

"Want me to be there and hold your hand then?" says Oliver's dad.

"No way! The only thing that's worse than goin' to some freakin' psychiatrist is to go there with a parent like I was some lame five year old." says Oliver.

"Okey! I'll head down to the store and buy some food for tonight and pick you up about an hour from now." says Oliver's dad.

"Yeah, bye dad!" says Oliver as he walk out of the car and walk towards the entrance to the hospital.

Oliver look very angry as his dad's car drive out onto the street and away towards downtown Malibu.

"Stupid anti-cake therapy crap!" says Oliver as he enter the hospital.

Oliver walk up to the front desk.

"How may I help you, sir?" says the nurse with a strong British accent.

"My name's Oliver Oken. I've got an appointment with Doctor Sharona Hansen." says Oliver.

"Mr Oken, doctor Hansen is waiting for you. Follow me." says the nurse as she show Oliver to Doctor Sharona Hansen's office.

"Welcome, mr Oliver Oken. I'm Doctor Hansen." says Doctor Hansen as Oliver enter her office.

"Whatever..." says Oliver as he sit down on the couch.

"Your parents told me that you're obsessed with cake, Oliver. Tell me about that, please..." says Doctor Hansen in a calm feminine voice.

"First...I'm not obsessed and second...it's not like cake has ever made me fat or chubby even." says Oliver.

"Still it's not healthy to eat too much cake. I'm sure you know that, Oliver." says Doctor Hansen.

"I don't eat that much cake. I like hot dogs and pasta too." says Oliver.

"I need to make sure that you tell me the truth..." says Doctor Hansen. "Let's try a simple test and see how you react, okey?"

Doctor Hansen walk over to a table and take a large cake out of a box. She walk back to Oliver and place the cake on the table in front of Oliver.

Oliver's eyes go huge and suddenly he dive onto the cake like a maniac. Oliver push large pieces of cake into his mouth like a crazy person.

"Seems like this is worse than I thought." says Doctor Hansen as she grab the cake from Oliver and put it away.

"Fine! Seems like I do need some help..." says Oliver in an angry tone.

"Good! We're getting somewhere. To admit that you need help is a first step to becomin' healthy." says Doctor Hansen.

"I like cake. I always have, for as long as I can remember." says Oliver.

"What else do you like, Oliver?" says Doctor Hansen.

"Surfing, skateboarding and to hang out with my best friends, Miley and Lilly." says Oliver.

"And do you feel like cake's more important than surfing or your friends?" says Doctor Hansen.

"No, but when I see a cake I go a little crazy. If there's no cake within sight I'm totally fine." says Oliver.

"I understand. Next time you see a cake try to think about your friends and how much you enjoy to hang out with 'em or take your surfboard and go enjoy the sea for a while and forget about cake." says Doctor Hansen.

"That I could try." says Oliver. "Sounds pretty straightforward."

"I need to ask some more questions." says Doctor Hansen.

"Ask away..." says Oliver.

"Is there any situation where you can have cake around and not try to eat it...?" says Doctor Hansen.

"I guess so. When I'm in a shop that sells cake I don't just dive right onto every cake in the room." says Oliver.

"That's good. This means you can keep your focus in some situations and not go completely cake-mad." says Doctor Hansen. "You could try to focus like that in other situations too. Maybe if you try to be that strong at any time there's cake around, you could be close to a cake without trying to eat it."

"Okey..." says Oliver.

"Has this cake-problem had a negative effect on any other part of your life?" says Doctor Hansen.

"Only once when I knocked my friend Miley into a pool while running towards a cake." says Oliver.

"So that's the only time when your cake-problem has affected another part of your life, Oliver?" says Doctor Hansen.

"Yes." says Oliver.

3 weeks later Oliver's cake-obsession is almost gone and Oliver can enjoy cake in normal amounts without going totally cake-crazy.

**The End.**


End file.
